


Finding hope

by imherongraystairstrash



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherongraystairstrash/pseuds/imherongraystairstrash
Summary: Sophie is six months pregnant with her third child when she goes into labor. Gideon and Sophie will have to cope with the fact that their only son might not live long enough to even open his eyes.
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Sophie Collins & Thomas Lightwood, Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. The Unimaginable

Dust danced in the light as Sophie looked out towards the garden from where she was sitting on a blanket, in the grass. Her ankles ached from her pregnancy, and she found her options for spending the days limited. She decided to take up knitting, which she had been taught when she was younger by her mother. Sophie scarcely sat still, a result from always being told that anytime not spent working, was time badly spent, at a young age. And yet, Sophie couldn’t stand up. So, she’d put her arms to work. She’d done so much knitting, she found herself not having to even look down at her stitching to knit. She kept her mind occupied by watching her two daughters playing, who were unpredictable enough that they had to be supervised.

Sophie put a hand to her belly. “I hope you don’t give me as much trouble as these two, little one.”

Barbara and Eugenia were playing about in the garden, no doubt imagining they were in a fairytale as Barbara sat on a tree and Eugenia called out to her. Barbara produced a piece of string (which she must have stolen from her mother) and let it fall to the ground, where Eugenia held it, and began trying to climb. Sophie lurched.

“Eugenia,” she called. “Don’t even think about using that string to climb up that tree.”

Both girls looked at her with their large eyes and blinked. Sophie deepened her gaze.

“All right, Mama.” said Eugenia before turning to face her sister. “Can I be the princess now?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I am older and I make the rules.”

“Your rules are horrible.” Eugenia said, and stomped away.

“Where are you going?” called Barbara.

“With Mama and the baby.”

Eugenia sat down on the floor in front of Sophie, twisting pieces of yarn around her finger.

“When will the baby be born?”

“In a couple of months, Genie.” Sophie reminded her.

“I want it to be born now.”

Sophie shook her head, smiling, and went back to knitting. Barbara was still in the tree, making a bracelet out of yarn.

“When I am an older sister, I’m going to be the princess in the tower.”

“Then who will be the prince?”

“My new sister.”

“Or brother.” Sophie said.

Eugenia scowled.

“I thought you did not enjoy being the prince.”

“I do not, mama. That is why the baby is going to be the prince.”

Sophie set down her knitting needles. “Have you ever heard of the saying ‘treat others the way you would like to be treated’?”

Eugenia pressed her lips together. “Yes.”

“Well then, if you do not like being the prince, why would you make the baby be the prince?”

“Because it is unfair!”

Sophie’s lip twitched, which caused Eugenia to look at her scar.

“Sometimes,” Sophie said, “life is unfair and we must make do with what we have.”

Eugenia nodded, looking down.

Sophie softened her gaze.

“Do you want me to teach you how to sew?”

Eugenia looked up, eyes wide.

Sophie beckoned her over, and Eugenia got up and stood beside her. Birds chirped as Sophie taught her how to cast on.

“How about we make a scarf?”

“I want to make a blanket.” Eugenia said. “For the baby.”

Sophie smiled and handed over her knitting needles.

“How do you feel about finishing this one for me?”

Eugenia smiled and nodded, knitting slowly as Sophie occasionally offered guidance.

“Is it ready yet?” Eugenia asked, an hour later.

Sophie laughed. “It’s a bit too small for the baby.”

Eugenia sighed.

“If you want, you could use it for one of your dolls instead.”

Eugenia nodded and watched Sophie cast off the small blanket. 

Having gotten bored of sitting in the tree and talking to herself, Barbara came over to them.

“I am going to Cousin Anna’s house.” she announced. “She does not mind being the prince.”

Sophie sighed. “You have to wait for your father to get here, darling. I cannot take you.”

“But they live only a block away.”

Sophie handed the finished blanket to Eugenia.

“Honey—”

“I am five years old, Mama.”

“Oh, all r—”

Sophie gasped and held a hand to her stomach.

Both of her daughters looked at her with wide eyes. Sophie bit her lip.

No, she thought. It’s far too early

“Mama?”

Sophie groaned.

“Mama!” There were tears in Eugenia’s eyes

“Get your Aunt Cecily.” She managed to gasp.

Barbara stood there in shock. It was Eugenia who got to her feet and ran to where Sophie could only hope, was the Lightwood-Herondale’s home.

Sophie’s contractions deepened. She shut her eyes against the pain.

“Sophie!”

Cecily came rushing over and kneeled down beside her.

“I think I am in labour.”

Cecily’s eyes widened.

Before they entered the house, Sophie’s water broke and that was all the confirmation they needed.

…

Cecily got her to bed and called the Silent Brothers, who came immediately. Sophie finally allowed tears to flow down her eyes after Barbara and Eugenia were taken to their aunt and uncle’s house.

“I’m going to get him, Sophie.” Cecily said.

“He’s in a clave meeting.” Sophie felt tears rushing down her face.

“A clave meeting does not matter more than thing. Gideon will want to be here.”

Sophie held her gaze.

“Hurry,” she said.

And Cecily was gone.

…

The inquisitor was droning off when Cecily walked into the council room with the air of defiance she always had surrounding her. All of the people in the room turned and stared, shock written across their faces. Many men were looking her up and down, which made Gabriel want to strike them. She bore an expression of cool resolve, however Gabriel knew there was something wrong. She walked up to the Consul and whispered something into her ear. Charlotte nodded and Cecily walked over to Gideon, who was seated beside Gabriel.

“Continue, please, Inquisitor Bridgestock.” Charlotte said, when he paused.

Cecily spoke to Gideon, her voice barely audible to anybody else in the room. Gideon’s eyes opened widely and asked Cecily something. She nodded and said one final thing to Gideon before his brother stood up and walked out of the room, Cecily taking up his place. Gabriel’s confusion must have shown on his face because Cecily got a hold of his hand, hidden from prying eyes and squeezed it tightly. Later, he read on her face. 

…

Gideon must have looked like a madman as he zipped through the streets of Idris and tumbled into his home. Cecily must have taken his daughters to her home, most likely hoping to spare them from the frightening events that were about to unfold.

“Sophie.” He said, bursting into the room.

“Gideon!” Sophie could barely speak through her tears.

Gideon practically ran across the room and held her against his chest.

“I’m so sorry.” she whispered.

“Do not apologize. It’s not your fault, darling.”

“I cannot stop it any longer.”

Gideon kissed the top of her head.

“Then let it be. I have faith in the Angel, for I had faith when you ascended, and faith when we went to the battle in Cadair Idris.”

Sophie wiped her tears and nodded.

That was when Brother Enoch told her it was time.

And Sophie pushed.

…

From the moment the baby came out, it was taken away. Sophie did not lay back like she had done when her daughters were born. She stayed up, her legs still in a birthing position, and tried to catch a glimpse of her child. It had been so quick compared to the other times, when her daughters had let out a hearty bellow. This time, no sound came until a couple of seconds later when she heard it.

A whimper.

It would have been barely audible, had they not been holding their breaths. Sophie’s heart shattered. She hadn’t even registered that she was falling backwards until Gideon’s arms caught her.

Gideon hugged her and muttered words in her ear, his voice cracking. She dug her face in his chest. It was too soon. Her baby didn’t even have the strength to cry yet. She wanted so desperately to see it, but she could barely feel her legs after the potion she had been given to slow down the birth.

“Please go.” She told Gideon. “Tell me what our baby looks like.”

Gideon shook his head. “You deserve to see him as well.”

“Gideon. Please.”

He looked into her eyes.

“Look at our child before it passes away. Let it see it’s father, before it sees The Angel.” Sophie could barely speak.

“It will live long enough for you to hold, Sophie.” He said intensely.

Sophie just looked at him.

“Please, Gideon. Tell me if I gave birth to a boy or a girl.”

Finally, he nodded and kissed her forehead before he got up. She watched as some of the Silent Brothers made way for him. She could not see the baby, but she could see her husband as he put a hand to mouth, briefly stumbling backwards. She watched as he righted him and took a step forward before being stopped by the brothers. She knew one was talking in his mind by the way he nodded and walked away. Sophie didn’t remember ever seeing Gideon like that. The way he walked over to her with his head down. The pain on his face.

He sat down beside her, as she made room for him on the bed. He was looking down at his hands that were tense enough to see the tendons. He closed his eyes and his shoulders shook. Sophie put her hand on his.

“It’s a boy.” He said.

Sophie felt her other hand go to her mouth. A son. Gideon pulled her in her arms and buried his face in her hair.

“How does he look?”

She felt his tears roll down her back.

“He looks dead.” He managed to say.

Sophie knew she was soaking Gideon’s shirt with her tears, but the thought of pulling away was too painful.

“They are taking him to the Silent City.”

“Will he live?”

She felt Gideon’s head shake. “They don’t know, my love.”

Sophie felt as though someone just squeezed her heart. Those six months she’d carried her baby boy, felt him kicking, and now he might not even live long enough to be held. Tears brimmed in her eyes again. Her face and throat ached from all of the tears. Her body ached from having given birth. But worse of all, her heart ached for her son. Her only son, who she loved so dearly before he was even born. Who she would love until her dying breath. She wished to hold him and kiss his nose. She wished he was still inside her, so that he could grow properly and healthy. So that she could hold him in her arms.

“I’m sorry, Gideon. I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”

“I must have done something wrong that induced the labor. I—”

“Sophia, you did everything just right.”

He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

Gideon tucked her back into his arms and they both watched The Silent Brothers’ backs as they worked to keep Sophie and Gideon’s only son alive.


	2. Finding Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not doing so hot guys. Thomas is fighting for his life and all Soph and Gideon can do is watch :'(

The wait was excruciating. As soon as Sophie could walk, they went to the Silent City so that they could perhaps catch a glance at their son. Sophie paced from one side of the room to the other while Gideon sat on the bench with his head in his heads. They didn’t realize it was dark outside until Gideon checked the time.

“The girls—” Sophie said, feeling guilty for forgetting about them.

Gideon stood. “I’ll go to them, Soph. You have yet to see him… Unless you want to go instead.”

Sophie shook her head. She felt selfish for not wanting to go to her daughters, when they might have been scared.

“Don’t feel bad,” Gideon said, reading her thoughts. “They will understand.”

Gideon held her hands and put his forehead on her’s. “I will come back soon. He is in good hands.”

“How bad is he?”

“Don’t worry about how bad he looks. Be happy about how much better he is getting.”

That answered her question. What she would see would be heart wrenching.

…

About twenty minutes after Gideon left to check on the girls, Sophie was called in to see her son.

The crowd of Brothers split when they saw her. There was a table. And on that table, there was a glass case. There was something inside it. It took Sophie a moment to realize it was a blanket.

It took her another moment to see her baby.

Sophie thought she might just fall to her knees right there. However she held composure, even as her eyes stung and her knees trembled. She walked up to the glass case and looked in.  _ Her son. _ He was so small.  _ Too _ small. She put her hand on the glass and stroked it with her thumb, as if it was her son she was touching. Her tears hit the glass, rolled off and splattered to the ground, yet she kept looking at him. Despite the Silent Brothers all around her, Sophie felt as if it was just her and him in that room. She leaned down and whispered to him.

“Keep fighting, my beautiful son. I cannot wait to meet you.”

She stayed beside him until something must have happened for some Brothers lurched forward while one pulled her away. Sophie caught a glimpse behind her back, where a brother was removing the glass case.

She’d wanted to stay. She wanted to stay with him. She’d thrashed in the Brother’s arms, until the door closed behind them.

_ Sophie _

It took her a moment to realize it was Brother Zachariah who had led her out of the room. Sophie put her arms around him and cried into his robes.

…

The streets of Idris were peaceful and orderly. Gideon couldn’t believe that it was just this morning he walked down this exact avenue with Gabriel. It had felt like ages ago.

He knocked on his brother’s door, and watched as the door knob wobbled a bit. Gideon was confused until he saw who had come to answer the door; his niece Anna Lightwood. She was wearing one of her father’s hats, as she usually did. Her eyes widened when she saw him, and she seemed to freeze in place.

“Hullo, Anna.” he said, as he got down, so that they were eye level. He always did this with young children, because of the fear he had always felt as a boy, when his father would look down at him with that scornful expression. “Are your parents here?”

Anna did not move.

“Anna?” He heard Cecily call. “There you a—”

Cecy stopped when she saw him.

“Oh, Gideon.” She hugged him. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know.”

Cecily led him inside.

“How’s Sophie?”

“She’s alright. Physically, that is.”

Cecily looked remorseful.

“I cannot thank you enough for all of your help, Cecy.”

“You’re my  _ brother _ , Gideon.”

Cecily always said brother, even though they were technically in-laws. Gideon still remembered how it felt when she first called him that. How it felt to have a sister that loved him.

“You came to see the girls.”

Gideon nodded. “Are they upstairs?”

“Yes.”

…

The steps of the old house Cecily and Gabriel lived in creaked as he went up them. He walked down the hall and stopped at the door he was sure his daughters were in. Barbara and Eugenia could usually be heard talking about whatever it was toddlers talked about. However, silence replaced their usual chatter. Gideon opened the door. Eugenia was sitting on the floor with a tiny blanket in her hand and Barbara was looking out of the window that faced the forest. Both girls instantly looked at him and blinked once before running over to him. He dropped down on his knees and held them close, kissing the tops of their heads. Eugenia was to first to pull away, looking over his shoulder.

“Your mama’s still at the Silent City.” He said.

“Will she come back to bring us home?”

“Not tonight. You will be staying here with Uncle Gabriel and Aunt Cecily.”

“What about the baby?” Barbara said.

Gideon sighed. He lifted Eugenia in his arms, and held his hand out for Barbara. He walked them over to the side of the bed and sat down; Barbara beside him and Eugenia on one of his legs.

“Do you know what happened?”

“Aunt Cecily told us mama went into early labour.”

“You know what labour means?”

Barbara shook her head. “We were too embarrassed to ask.”

“Well, first off, you should never be afraid to ask. Cecily would never laugh at you.”

Barbara nodded.

“Second, labour is when a mama is about to bring her baby into the world.”

“Is that why Mama was breathing like that?”

“Yes. Labour is very painful.”

Both girls looked solemn.

“Early labour,” he continued, “means that the baby was born before it was supposed to.”

“Is that bad?” asked Eugenia.

Gideon nodded. “When both of you were born, you were this big,” he held his hands out. “The baby is this big.” He let the space in between his hands become much smaller. “It’s very dangerous to be that small.” He told them.

The girls didn’t ask him why. Perhaps they didn’t wish to know more about the topic. Perhaps they understood that if they asked him, Gideon might break down into tears. Instead Barbara asked something completely different.

“Is it a girl?”

Gideon, stupefied, shook his head slowly.

“No, it’s a—it’s—it’s a boy.” He managed to say.

The girls just looked at him.

“So, he could be the prince?” Eugenia said.

“Erm, I guess so.” Gideon responded.

Both girls smiled a little bit at that. Gideon hadn’t wanted to give them illusions and empty promises that their brother would live.

He knew that this would be their last child. He and Sophie had an unspoken agreement that they could never bring one into this world after all of the suffering they were enduring now. And if they lost this one… Gideon shut his eyes tight. If they lost this one, the thought of having another seemed too painful.

…

Gideon asked them about their day, though they did not offer up much for discussion. He lay with them until they fell asleep, then sighed and stood up. He was about to leave when he heard Eugenia.

“Papa?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Could you give it to the baby?” She held up the small blanket she had been holding.

Gideon sat down on the bed and examined it.

“Mama said it was too small, but because he came out early—”

“It’s beautiful, Genie.”

“Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Of course he will.”

Eugenia bit her lip.

“Papa?”

“Yes?”

“I wished for the baby to come now. Before Mama had him. Was it my fault?”

Gideon felt his heart sink. “No, no, of course not, Genie. Sometimes, babies are too eager to get out. But it was nobody’s fault he was born early. It was just happened.” He kissed her forehead.

The tension Eugenia had vanished. She nodded and laid back down to fall asleep. He stayed until her breathing became heavy and even, before walking out and shutting the door behind him. He walked back down the stairs and sat with Cecily and Gabriel.

They let him talk first, clearly not wanting to force him into reliving what had happened.

“Could they stay with you? At least for a while longer?”

“Of course.” said Gabriel.

Gideon nodded. He took a deep breath in. “They Silent Brothers say he might have to stay there for a couple of months. Once things get settled down, hopefully in a week, we’ll bring the girls back home and trade off staying with him.”

“Oh, Gideon, it’s not an issue at all. The girls can stay here much longer; they’re so well behaved.” Cecily said.

Gideon shook his head. “It’s better that their lives go on as they would normally. In case…”

Gabriel and Cecily both nodded.

There was silence for a moment, as they each got lost in their thoughts.

“It’s a boy.” Gideon finally said.

Cecily smiled. “The first Lightwood son, in this generation.”

“Have you given him a name?” Gabriel asked.

“Not yet. We’re afraid he won’t make it.”

“Gideon, I had no idea he was in such a bad condition.” Gabriel said.

Gideon slumped forward and looked at the ground.

“We cannot hold him. We have to look at him through a glass.”

“Is he that small?”

Gideon nodded. “His head is smaller than the palm of my hand.”

He looked up and saw that Cecily was looking away. It took him a moment to realize tears were falling down her cheeks.

Gabriel was looking at him. “Gideon, I am so sorry.”

Gideon just looked back down at the blanket in his hands.

Why couldn’t Sophie and Gideon be happy? Haven’t they endured enough? Gideon shook his head. Whatever life threw at them, whatever they may have to endure in the future, there was no point in being bitter. His father had been bitter and look at how he ended up. And yet, to tell himself to be happy was impossible, because his son could be dying in the Silent City as they spoke.

His  _ son _ . He wanted to be with him.

Gideon stood. Gabriel and Cecily followed suit.

“Thank you, again.” He told them.

“You would have done the same for us.” Gabriel said, as they embraced tightly.

“I will be back tomorrow.” He told them.

They waved goodbye as he practically ran down the four stone steps that led up to their small home.

…

Sophie was sitting by a glass case when Gideon came back. She was humming the Shadowhunter rhyme to her infant child, just as so many Nephilim mothers have done before her. Her hand was pressed against the glass and she peered down at their son with such longing, it hurt to watch. Gideon stood down beside her and put his coat around her shoulders, along with an arm. She nestled her head on his chest, not taking her hand, nor her eyes, off of the baby for a moment.

He had a mask on and tubes all over his body. There was a long line of stitching over his chest where he had a heart surgery. Stitches that would later leave a small scar, when he grew older.

But for the moment, it was large and the thought of this baby living to be eighteen hadn’t crossed their minds. The only moment that mattered was this one.

“How is he?”

“Surviving.”

“Has he opened his eyes yet?”

“Not yet.”

Gideon held her closer.

“The Brothers—they said some things.”

“What sort of things?”

“If he lives, he may have some development issues. He could be blind or lose his hearing or cerebral palsy or—”

“Soph, it’s alright,” Gideon said, when he felt her shaking. “Let us worry about one problem at a time.”

Sophie nodded.

“How were the girls?”

“They were fine. They felt sad that you and the baby couldn’t come home.”

Sophie just closed her eyes.

“Oh, and Genie gave me this. For the baby. I didn’t have the heart to tell her we couldn’t cover him with it.”

Sophie opened her eyes and gasped.

“I told her it would be too small; that she should use it for one of her dolls instead.”

“She wanted him to have it.”

Sophie’s eyes brimmed with tears. She looked back at their son.

“We should give him a name.”

Gideon looked at her.

“A name would mean we have faith he will live. And if he doesn’t, a name to carve into his grave, a name we can send prayers too.”

Tears were falling down Gideon’s eye as well.

“What should we name him?”

Sophie looked back at the baby.

“Thomas,” she said. “After the man who risked his life to save mine.”

Gideon smiled through the tears. “I could think of no better person to name him after.”

“Thomas Lightwood.”

They looked at him again. He hadn’t changed since they had named him and yet, there was something else in the air: Hope.


	3. Epilogue

Six weeks later, they were able to hold him. Sophie cried while she cradled Thomas and supported his tiny head in her palm. He was still so tiny, and yet he was so beautiful. He had yet to open his eyes, or even cry, for that matter. She knew her face was a mess of tears and had probably turned red and splotchy. However, in that moment, Sophie did not have it in her to care about those little things. All she thought about was how her baby boy, who had been on the verge of death far too many times to count, was breathing in her arms. Gideon put his own arms around her and his chin on her shoulder. He stroked Thomas’ cheek with his thumb. So long they had anticipated this moment and now they relished in it. Sophie felt so lucky that Thomas had lived, even if there was still time left before they could bring him home. She kissed his tiny nose and turned her head to kiss Gideon. She knew she would cherish this moment for the rest of her life. 

…

Two months had come and gone before Thomas Lightwood was able to come home. Two months of living half of their lives in the Silent City. Both parents were ecstatic that they would finally be able to introduce Thomas to their daughters. Most of all, they were excited to be able to go back to their normal life, where they could wake up and go to sleep in the same bed, take their daughters out for walks and fall back into a routine. 

Gideon would always insist on spending the night in the Silent City with Thomas while urging Sophie to go back home with the girls. After all, she had given birth recently and she needed to recover. 

“Thomas and I will have some man-time.” Gideon would joke, always trying to lighten the mood of the situation. 

Sophie would just shake her head and kiss his cheek goodnight. 

Now, Gideon was tucking Thomas into a small basket made big with little Thomas inside. Sophie wished more than anything that nobody on the streets would stop them. Not because she was ashamed of her son; she could never feel ashamed for him. If anything she felt pride that he survived when even the Brothers did not think he was going to live. However, she did not wish to have to see the faces of people when they caught sight of Thomas. For Gideon and herself, Thomas’ current state was an immense improvement, though that has most likely been because they were the only ones who had seen him that first day. She did not wish to hear the gasp, see the look of sympathy. Most of all, she did not want to hear an apology, as though Thomas being alive were a burden to them because of how he looked. Sophie wished people could see Thomas for the blessing he was. She did not stay by his side all those hours for people to take one look at him and pity her for birthing a sickly child. 

Gideon straightened and offered her his arm. “Shall we go back home?”

Sophie couldn’t help but smile. “I would love nothing more.”

They bid the Silent Brothers goodbye, thanking them profusely for all of their help. Sophie even embraced Jem, even though it was not necessarily a correct way of thanking a Silent Brother. Gideon kept looking back into the basket as they walked down the street.

“What?” Sophie asked.

“I still cannot believe I’m carrying Thomas.”

“Because he is so light?”

“Well, I was thinking because it seemed like we would never be able to take him home, but him being so light does not help his case.”

Sophie rested her head on his shoulder. “At least he will be easy to bring down when he gets stuck in that tree, like two little girls I know.”

Gideon laughed. “However will we get three children out of that tree? We’ve run out of arms.”

“I can climb up and throw them down to you.”

“And how will you get down?”

“I think I am more than capable of getting down from a tree, Gideon Lightwood.”

“Of course you are, my beautiful Sophia, but I would have climbed up and helped you down.”

“Ever the gentleman.”

Gideon shook his head, smiling. 

After being sad for so long, their happiness felt like a cold river on a hot summer’s day. 

…

Eugenia and Barbara could hardly suppress the bounce in their steps as Gideon walked them back home. They were so excited to finally see their brother, that they practically dragged Gideon home. 

“Papa, walk quicker!” 

“Yes! What if he grows tired and leaves?”

“Silly, Genie. Thomas cannot walk yet.” Barbara said.

“Oh, right.”

The girls wiggled, trying to slip out of his grasp.

“Stop doing that,” Gideon laughed. “Thomas is very patient.” 

“But I am not! Oh, Papa, I must see him before I burst with…” Eugenia trailed off.

“Anticipation?” Gideon offered.

“Yes. I think. I will burst with an-pisi-pat-on.”

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Gideon. He shrugged and motioned for her to let it go and not correct her sister. 

Eugenia skipped the rest of the way down the road, until their house came into view.

“We are almost there!” She squealed and jumped.

“Eugenia. You cannot scream when you get there. You will upset him.” Barbara said.

Eugenia rolled her eyes.

Gideon opened the door to the house and took them to where Thomas and Sophie were.

…

Barbara caught one look at him and ran back to Gideon. She buried her face in his leg and shook her head, not wanting to see anymore. Eugenia was more curious. She looked at his face with fascination and, much to Gideon and Sophie’s surprise, bent down next to him. Eugenia examined his small hands and took one look at his closed eyes before saying, “Isn’t he excited to meet us? How come he’s still asleep?”

Sophie catches Gideon’s eye. He, too, seemed to be suppressing a laugh; only Eugenia would be offended that her infant brother was asleep during their first encounter.

“He’s too young to understand what is going on, Genie. I’m sure if he knew, he would be wide awake.” 

“Hm, maybe someone should tell him,” Eugenia said. “Hullo, Thomas,” she announced, “I am your older sister, but not your oldest sister. I am your…” She trailed off.

“Younger older sister?” Gideon offered. 

“Yes!”

Sophie looked at him, surprised.

“Gabriel said the same thing when Tatiana was born.” Gideon said, his voice going soft at the mention of his sister.

Sophie gave him a comforting look, knowing how hard it was to speak of Tatiana. 

“Anyway, I am your younger older sister. Eugenia.” 

Perhaps it was a pure coincidence. However, it was safe to say that Gideon and Sophie did not expect Thomas to open his eyes right after Eugenia finished speaking.

Sophie gasped. Thomas’ bright green eyes looked around the room. They were beautiful. She bent down next to Eugenia. Gideon tried to coax Barbara to look up for where she had pressed her face against his neck. 

Sophie put her arms around Eugenia and hugged her tightly. 

“I think that means he is happy to meet you, Genie.”

Eugenia’s lips spread into a wide smile. 

“I like my new brother.” Eugenia said. “What about you, Barbara?”

Barbara looked up, barely, at the mention of her name. Eugenia looked at her expectantly. Barbara did not say anything.

“It’s alright, Barbara.” 

“No, it’s not.” Eugenia frowned.

“Eugenia!”

“She’s being vain and inconsiderate. Don’t you know it’s rude not to introduce yourself, Babs?”

“Genie,” Gideon said.

“Poor Thomas came all this way to meet us and you cannot even show him an ounce of respect?”

“Eugenia.” Sophie said, outraged.

“If you’ll excuse me, I would like to get to know our dear brother better.” And with that Eugenia picked up the basket and walked out of the room.

Gideon and Sophie stood stupefied. They exchanged an appalled look until Sophie realized what Eugenia held in her hands—

“EUGENIA, put Thomas down!” 

“You want me to drop Thomas?!”

“NO!” Sophie and Gideon yelled.

Eugenia popped back into view and Sophie ran to her, grabbing hold of the basket.

Eugenia’s eyes widened, looking like they were at the verge of tears.

“Eugenia, honey, I know you want to spend time with Thomas, but he’s very fragile right now. If you were to drop him by mistake—”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“I know, darling. The point is, he can get hurt very easily and we don’t want that, do we?”

“No, mama.”

Sophie kissed her forehead. “You can hold him if you wish, but you must sit down and be very gentle.”

Eugenia bounced on the balls of her feet. “Yes, mama! I promise to be extra careful with him! May I hold him now?”

Sophie chuckled. “Of course.”

…

Barbara did not even want to be in the same room as Thomas. Sophie was worried that she would never warm up to her brother and it absolutely broke her heart. It was evident to her that she was overreacting. Surely Barbara would come to love him. Eventually. Sophie bit her lip. Yes, there was no doubt about it. She will. Or she won’t. No, no, she will. 

Sophie pressed her lips together tightly. She looked down at Thomas in her arms, who was staring up at her. She smiled and nuzzled his face. 

“Sweet child. How different you are from your very loud sisters.” 

She looked into his green eyes. 

“Do not fret for you will grow very tall, my darling.” Sophie kissed his soft feet. “Why, all of the men in my family were as tall as beanstalks.”

Thomas smiled a little bit, perhaps at her facial expressions.

“And one day, when you can speak,” she brushed his lips with her finger, “you will tell us about how it’s like to touch the clouds.” 

She put her finger in his semi-open hand. Thomas slowly closed it. His fist was so tiny, it couldn’t fit her entire hand in it. Sophie kissed his cheek. She whispered in his ear.

“Do not tell your sisters, but I’ve always wanted a son.” 

…

Sophie looked at the photograph on her bedside table. Sophie smiled and placed her hand over the witchlight to turn it off. She looked at Gideon, who was already in bed from sheer exhaustion. He opened his arms for her and Sophie nestled herself inside. She pressed her cheek against his warm chest as he pressed a kiss to her head. 

“You’re freezing, Soph.” He rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

“Soph?”

“Yes?”

“Oh, I thought you fell asleep.”

“So quickly?”

Gideon gave her a sheepish smile, which Sophie kissed softly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Whether they were talking about the company of each other or seeing the sadness having finally been lifted from the other, it would remain unknown. Perhaps it was both; a concoction of pure bliss and adrenalin that comes when you finally step out of the shadows. 

Their troubles were far from over. They would have to face trials through tears and sadness in the near future but, in the present, nothing could harm them. Even if they knew they were in the eye of the hurricane, rather than the outskirts, they would still be smiling. Sadness could wait. 

Sophie combed her fingers through Gideon’s hair and rested her lips on his collarbone. His hands on her back were warm, sweet. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard it.

Her eyes flew open, and she met Gideon’s. They flew out of bed and sped to the nursery. Was he really crying? Sophie’s eyes burned. She opened the door and found someone had already come to Thomas. 

Barbara was looking down at the crib, one of her hands drooped inside. Thomas was quiet as he stared up at his sister. Sophie watched, mesmerized as Barbara smiled at her brother. She felt hands on her shoulders and smiled up at Gideon. 

Sophie and Gideon had three children. And they were their pride and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally happy :) well, for now :( 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> Send me requests through Tumblr (@imherongraystairstrash) or comment them below!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this because I feel like Sophideon is so underrated. These characters went through hell and back, even though they are the kindest and softest couple in all YA history. So yeah. This is all about Thomas being born. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I'm still trying to figure out how to post collections on Ao3, but as soon as I have become a collections posting master, I hope to post all of my tumblr fics on here as soon as I can :)
> 
> My tumblr (if you want to send requests!): @imherongraystairstrash


End file.
